


Shower drabble

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Showers, sfw, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: Someone posted a little fluffy hc about being in the shower with Rick and I loved it so much, so take this drabble.Rick showering with you, Rick rolling his eyes when you make hair spikes with your wet hair and then doing a bad impression of him.





	Shower drabble

You climb into the shower, tipping your head back and sighing as the warm water hits your skin. You smile to yourself as you hear Rick singing to himself outside, when he calls out, 

“Y-y-you in there? I’m coming in.” He barges in, covered in grease and some kind of alien goo. He strips his clothes off and climbs in beside you, rubbing his gritty hands all over your body.

“Ahh, Rick, you’re filthy! Can’t you wait for like five minutes?”

“Nahhh, gotta-gotta get this shit off me. Move your butt over.”

He stands under the water and you gaze up at him as he runs his hands over his body, turning the water a dirty grey. He ignores you, whistling quietly to himself and running his hands through his hair. 

“I like your hair, Rick.”

“Hmm,” he grunts, running conditioner through the ends and looking down at you with an amused expression on his face.

“You think I would look good with your hair?” You grin up at him impishly, before wetting your own hair and fashioning it into little spikes. “Cute, right?” He rolls his eyes at you and pushes you playfully, before continuing to wash his body. 

You pout a little at being ignored and affect his customary air of nonchalance, clearing your throat and slouching, “*urrrp* I’m Rick Sanchez,” you drawl in your best gravelly voice, “I-I-I *uurrrp* like err…science shit and-and *uurrp* aliens. I eat too much *uurrrp* fucking ice cream.” Rick turns and stares down at you; you wait with bated breath, until you see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly, before he bursts out laughing.

“Y-you-you little fucking goofball.”


End file.
